


spring has sprung

by nsfwena (enamuko)



Series: Ena's Smut Sprint Claims [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Large Breasts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena
Summary: Summoner Nadia is suffering during the Spring Festival because of her terrible seasonal allergies, so Camilla dresses up in her Spring Festival outfit to take care of her and cheer her up.
Relationships: Camilla/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Ena's Smut Sprint Claims [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	spring has sprung

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' Camilla smut. There's some brief mentions of mommy play if that bothers you at all, just as a warning, but it's nothing major-- pretty much what you would expect from anything involving Camilla lmao

It was once again spring, and Askr was very much in the spring festival spirit. You could hardly go two steps without being attacked by streamers, having your hayfever rudely awakened by huge bouquets of flowers, or practically tripping over piles of brightly painted eggs.

If there was one person who was very much _not_ in the spring festival spirit, though, it was one of the Order of Heroes’ very own summoners— Nadia.

“Come on, Nadia, cheer up! It’s the spring festival! Time for candy and decorations and _fun_! Oooh, maybe you’ll get a special visit from a bunny this year! Wouldn’t that be exciting?”

“Sharena, don’t pester Nadia like that. Why don’t you go see if they need any help with the decorations in the dining hall?”

“Ooooh, good idea, Alfonse! Nadia, try to cheer up! I’ll see you later!”

The Princess of Askr was gone before Nadia could even say anything. Alfonse just sighed.

“I apologize, Nadia. You know how excitable she can get.” He shook his head. “Just try to get some rest, alright? I’ll tell the healers to send you something to help a bit later, but I would recommend a nap for now.”

Nadia’s only response was to sneeze loudly, then give a pathetic little whimper and nod as she dragged herself off towards her quarters.

The issue wasn’t that Nadia didn’t like Easter— or the spring festival, as they called it in this world— but rather, she and the entire _idea_ of spring had never really gotten along, what with her being allergic to just about every flowering plant in existence and a few that were probably just imaginary anyway.

Of course, the fact that the entire castle and barracks were decorated top to bottom with the same flowers that growing wild were already bad _enough_ on her didn’t exactly endear her to the holiday any.

Nadia sniffled pathetically as she dragged herself to her room, giving vague grunts and whines of acknowledgement to every hero she passed by. A few of them asked if she was alright; most of them, who had been there long enough that they had gone through this whole mess _last_ year, just gave her pitying looks and sympathetic winces.

Once in her room, Nadia threw herself face down on her bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. Her nose was so stuffed up she couldn’t breathe, her eyes were swollen and watery, and she had a pounding headache.

Alfonse’s advice was good; a nap in her nice, comfortable quarters, far away from the dreaded flowers covering the rest of the castle, was exactly what she needed.

The summoner’s job was always a busy one, but Nadia was lucky that she wasn’t alone in it; she had her twin and older brothers, Aidan and Tucker, who could cover for her when she wasn’t feeling well. And since they had known each other literally all their lives, they knew _exactly_ how miserable she was feeling, and so were happy to help out until the spring festival had passed and it was safe for her to venture outside of her room.

Which meant that when someone started knocking at the door about half an hour later, her first thought was,

_Someone better be dying_.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her hand across her swollen, crusty face with a grumble.

“Who is it?” she called, swinging her legs off the bed as she scrubbed her face as best she could to make herself look _somewhat_ more presentable.

“Why, it’s a special spring festival bunny here to bring you a _special_ gift!”

For a split second, Nadia was tempted to loudly curse and tell poor Sharena to _fuck off_ and let her rest— except that definitely wasn’t Sharena’s voice.

Like her brothers’ rooms, Nadia’s was pretty well fortified; she was an important member of the Order of Heroes and very often a target for their enemies, which meant that she was well guarded both by other members of the Order and by the more natural defenses that living in a fortified settlement allowed for. So there was a pretty short list of people who would have been able to walk right up to her room and let themselves in as they pleased. The Askr royal siblings and Commander Anna were at the top of the list, followed immediately by her brothers, and then…

Well, Nadia was a popular woman, and there were… A _few_ ladies who she _hung out with_ often enough to tell her guards to just let them through whenever they wanted.

Before she could really ruminate on who it might be for too long, the disembodied voice on the other side of the door very quickly gained a body as she let herself right into her room.

And Nadia couldn’t even be mad about it.

“Hello, darling,” cooed Camilla in her usual sultry Big Sister voice. “Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena said you were feeling a bit under the weather, so I decided to bring you a little pick me up. A little allergy remedy of my own creation… And a sneak preview at my outfit for the spring festival this year.”

It wasn’t like Nadia disliked the spring festival; it was more so just the whole ‘incredibly debilitating allergies’ thing that made it sort of a downer for her compared to some of the other big festivals.

But if there was one thing Nadia could say she truly _loved_ about the festival, it was the costuming.

Camilla closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed, setting a cup of steaming hot tea on her nightside, and all Nadia could think was, _I have absolutely no idea how her boobs are staying in her outfit right now_.

“Do you like it?” Camilla fluttered her eyelashes at her, asking that question as if she didn’t already know _exactly_ how much Nadia liked it. “I saw everyone else dressing up for the festivities and couldn’t resist joining in the fun, so I whipped this up! You’re the first person to get to see it on me, though. What do you think?”

Nadia opened her mouth to say something— although she wasn’t sure what yet— and then promptly cut herself off with an obnoxiously loud sneeze.

“Oh dear!” Camilla pulled a handkerchief out of— somewhere— and used it to wipe her snotty face, which was both heartwarming and deeply embarrassing. “Here, dear— have some of this. It will have you feeling better in no time, I guarantee it.”

Nadia sniffled as Camilla handed her the tea she had brought with her, then scrunched her nose up at the acrid smell that even her hayfever ridden nose couldn’t block.

“It might have a bit of an odd taste, but make sure you drink every last drop. If you do, you’ll be feeling better in no time. That’s my guarantee.”

Nadia lifted the cup to her lips and braced herself with thoughts of Camilla dressed up in a sexy nurse’s outfit.

She downed the entire cup of tea as fast as she could without burning herself so she wouldn’t have to taste it for long— and even though she nearly retched at the end, it was worth it, because she had barely swallowed and instantly her airways had cleared!

“This stuff really works!” She took a few deep inhales just to test things out. “I can breathe again!”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Camilla smiled sweetly. “But just to be sure, I should stick around for a little while to make sure you’re _really_ taken care of, don’t you agree?”

“W-well… You know you’re always welcome here, Camilla.”

“And you’re such a sweetheart, Nadia.”

Nadia knew she probably looked like a _complete_ mess; she had just woken up from a nap in which she had slept in her clothes, so she probably had pretty nasty bedhead and her clothes were completely rumpled; her eyes were probably still all puffy and swollen; and even though Camilla had wiped her face with the mysterious disappearing handkerchief, she probably still had a snotty face that looked like shit.

None of that seemed to make Camilla hesitate in the least, because she quite happily threw her arms around Nadia and brought her in for a crushing hug— burying Nadia’s face directly in her boobs.

It was one of Nadia’s favourite places to be, tied only with being between Lyn’s powerful thighs, and it was even more pleasant with Camilla wearing something other than her usual armour that was never exactly _comfortable_ to be mushed into like this. Nadia practically melted into the hug, her hands instinctively coming up to grope at Camilla’s half-exposed tits.

She would have to thank Alfonse and Sharena for sending her the _perfect_ solution to the crappy day she’d been having. Later, though. Hopefully much, much later.

“My, my. You certainly _do_ seem to be feeling better, don’t you?” Camilla laughed sweetly as one gloved hand came up to pet the back of Nadia’s head. “Always full of enthusiasm. You should still take it easy for a bit, though… We don’t want our Summoner to get herself all tuckered out before we even go into battle, now do we?”

Nadia whined into Camilla’s tits and looked up at her with her signature puppy eyes. They probably didn’t look quite right thanks to the allergies… But she was doing the best with what she had.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Camilla cooed. “I still plan on keeping you company, darling. I didn’t get all dressed up for nothing, after all. But you should lie back, relax, and let me do all the work…”

Well. Nadia certainly wasn’t going to argue with _that_.

Camilla put her hands on Nadia’s shoulders and guided her to lie back, and Nadia went more than willingly. As Camilla maneuvered herself to be straddling Nadia’s lap, she got another good look at Camilla’s lovely new spring festival outfit from an even more appealing angle. It certainly left nothing to the imagination, even more so than her usual outfit— but then, Nadia was pretty okay with that.

“I like your headband,” was the first thing she actually thought to _say_ , though, and she almost wanted to smack herself.

Apparently it was the right thing to say, though— or at least not embarrassing enough to throw Camilla off— because she just laughed and reached up to touch it. “Cute, isn’t it? Elise picked it out for me. I thought it was a nice touch. And it matches my tail, too.”

“What tail—” Nadia gulped as Camilla turned herself around so her ass was facing her, giving it a little shake to show off the fluffy poof of a rabbit’s tail that was sewn onto the back of her outfit. “Oh. That tail. C-cute.”

“Not half as cute as you are, Nadia.”

From the moment she had arrived in Askr, Nadia hadn’t been able to understand why so many women seemed to be drawn to her. It made sense why all of the dangerous men seemed drawn to her twin brother— Aidan was a slut who actually knew how to flirt with and seduce people and who practically _screamed_ bad boy chaser— and her older brother Tucker had always been a heartbreaker, so it made sense that it was the same here as it was back home.

But her? She was an awkward nerd who could barely look at an attractive woman without stuttering.

Of course, some of it came from the fact that she was one of the summoners, someone who had come from another world and had the power to summon people from even _more_ other worlds, which was just an objectively cool thing to be.

And over time she had started to realize that part of it was that she just seemed to naturally attract women who liked awkward nerds.

For Camilla, it was pretty obvious: she liked to take care of people. She was a big sister to her core. Freud was full of shit, but he would have had an aneurysm taking one look at Camilla, who was a beautiful woman with giant tits who seemed to get off on treating everyone like they were her younger sibling. Nadia wasn’t about to get into unpacking any of _that_ , but…

Well, a bit of awkward shuffling and letting Camilla tug her around any which way she pleased, and Nadia found herself lying with her head in Camilla’s lap.

Her thighs were so warm and soft, and this close she could smell her perfume, which was quickly becoming a very familiar scent.

How did someone even get perfume in the middle of a constantly shifting war effort? Did Commander Anna have some kind of hookup with her unlimited number of almost identical ‘sisters’? These were all questions Nadia had a feeling she would never really get the answer to.

Camilla hummed pleasantly as she stroked her hair, which was so soothing in tandem with the smell of her perfume that Nadia felt herself starting to nod off.

Then Camilla suddenly stopped petting her hair, and Nadia whined in the back of her throat at the loss.

And _then_ she looked up and saw Camilla pulling her gloves off, and the whine changed from pitiful to— well, still pretty pitiful, but for sexier reasons.

Under Camilla’s gloves, she always had her nails done up— it seemed like she’d had her manicure redone to match her festival outfit, and had even painted little colourful eggs on them.

Of course, being the kind of woman Camilla was, only three of her nails were done up— her pinky, ring finger, and thumb. The other two, while nicely trimmed and buffed and perfectly lovely, were kept undecorated and short.

Not many people saw Camilla without her gloves, and Nadia wasn’t sure most people would even understand the implications if they did, but _she_ certainly did.

“Come here, darling. Let me help you relax.”

Nadia felt like a doll in Camilla’s hands, small and able to be tugged around according to her whims, and she didn’t mind one little bit.

Camilla maneuvered her until she wasn’t lying flat on her lap, but was cradled in the crook of her arm, head resting against one of her breasts like a particularly luxurious pillow.

(Once again she started wondering _how_ she was managing to keep her boobs inside of her outfit; it looked like she was going to pop out of it at any second. Was she seriously planning on wearing this to the _festival_? Nadia certainly wasn’t going to complain, but she had a feeling there would be some people who wouldn’t care much for that…)

“You’re so cute, Nadia.” Camilla giggled. “And you do so much for all of us. You deserve a chance to just lie back and let someone else take care of _you_ for once…”

“C-Camilla…”

Nadia swallowed heavily as one of Camilla’s fingers traced down her face and throat, pausing to draw little patterns on her chest through her shirt, then kept going lower. Her shirt had ridden up a little just from all of the shuffling around, and Camilla tickled teasingly at the little sliver of stomach between her shirt and trousers that had been exposed.

“Here, let’s start off by making sure you’re nice and comfortable…”

Nadia whined as Camilla started pushing her pants and panties down her hips. She wiggled a bit to make it easier for her, and as soon as Camilla had pushed them down past her knees she started kicking them off. She probably looked ridiculous, but Camilla wasn’t the sort to say anything, and she was too worked up to care.

Camilla had barely even _done_ anything yet, and yet Nadia was dripping wet just from the anticipation. She squirmed as Camilla softly stroked her pubic mound, her fingers _just_ far enough away from where Nadia wanted them to be to be a real _tease_.

“That’s it… Just relax…” Camilla cooed, her other hand settling on the back of Nadia’s head and petting her. “You know, holding you like this almost makes me feel like I’m holding an adorable baby. Don’t you agree?”

There were a lot of things that, before coming to Askr, Nadia would have never thought would turn her on. And there were a lot of things about that sentence that she _really_ didn’t know where to start with.

But she couldn’t deny the fact that her clit _throbbed_ when Camilla said that, and she was too horny to start unpacking things about herself right now.

Even though Nadia didn’t _really_ answer her question— at least, not out loud— Camilla still smiled knowingly. “Do you want to see something else that’s quite fun about this suit, Nadia? I find it quite… _Convenient_.”

She reached up and peeled the top of one of the cups down.

Nadia still couldn’t figure out how they had managed to stay up, nevermind provide any kind of support, but she could _definitely_ agree that it was convenient.

“It’s almost like I’m feeding you… Do you want to have a taste?”

Nadia swallowed hard and nodded, trying to hide her desperation and probably failing because she was squirming so much trying to relieve the aching pulse in her untouched pussy that she was probably going to squirm right off the bed and embarrass herself even further.

“No need to be shy… Go right ahead…”

Camilla shifted her arm so Nadia’s face was practically squished into her tit, and the last little bit of her self-control disappeared entirely.

She latched onto Camilla’s nipple, one of her hands coming up to grab her other breast, kneading it and enjoying the way her fingers seemed to sink right into its pillowy softness. Before she had arrived in Askr she assumed that breasts like these only existed in 2D porn, but she was so glad to have been proven wrong.

“My, my. You always impress me with how eager you are, Nadia.” Camilla laughed, one hand holding Nadia’s head against her breast while her other hand finally dipped lower. She rubbed along Nadia’s slit, spreading the lips of her pussy and running through the slick that was already soaking her thighs but studiously avoiding her throbbing clit and hole.

Nadia whined around Camilla’s breast, looking up at her with her best puppy eyes as she suckled at her tit and squirmed in her lap. For someone who talked such a big game about taking care of her, she sure was being a fantastic _tease_ …

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’m just having some fun,” Camilla said, like she could read her mind. “There, there. I’ll give you what you need.”

Nadia let out a muffled gasp as Camilla did exactly as she said she would and _finally_ touched her for real, skilled fingers rubbing quick circles on her swollen clit and leaving her whimpering and squirming even more from the overstimulation.

“Is that better? No need to be so impatient… There you go…”

Camilla was cooing at her, and Nadia half expected her to start singing a lullaby to her or something as she started running her fingers along the inner lips of her cunt, then back up to her clit, and repeat…

Nadia whined even more as she spread her legs, thrusting her hips up. Camilla chuckled.

“Shh, shh… I’ll take care of you…”

Part of Nadia was really turned on by the whole ‘motherly’ act— and part of her was getting really tired of being _teased_ so damn much.

She had been gently kneading Camilla’s other breast the entire time, but now, she decided, she needed to be a little less polite— if Camilla wanted to mother her so badly, then she was going to have to put up with her being a bit of _brat_.

Her kneading turned into pinching Camilla’s nipple and giving it a twist, enough to make her _gasp_ , while at the same time letting her teeth scrape against the nipple in her mouth. Camilla let out a full-bodied shudder; Nadia could feel her legs rubbing together underneath her as well, betraying that Camilla wasn’t nearly as unaffected as her teasing demeanour would lead one to believe.

Well. Nadia might have been a bit of an awkward nerd, but she was observant, and a fast learner; that was what made her such a good tactician, after all. She knew exactly what to do to get Camilla just as worked up as she had been getting her the entire time.

“Ahn… W-well, you’re certainly a lot more, nhn, _energetic_ than you were earlier, hm?”

It was very satisfying hearing her stammering and clearly being just as turned on as she was, but it didn’t last; after all, Camilla had the upper hand, and she knew just as well how to take Nadia apart bit by bit.

But at the very least it made her hurry along, which suited Nadia _just_ fine.

As Camilla’s breath started to come in pants, her fingers dipped lower to circle Nadia’s hole, making her clench reflexively and buck her hips up. Instead of making another comment about her being ‘impatient’ or something along those lines, though, Camilla’s finger sunk in— and Nadia _keened_.

Camilla was… _Very_ good with her hands, and sometimes Nadia forgot just _how_ good. Even with just a single finger she was able to make Nadia feel like she was electrified all over. She knew exactly how to crook it to reach all of her most sensitive spots, and when she slipped in a _second_ one…

“Ah— Ah— _Camilla_ —”

Nadia keened and whimpered and made noises that barely even sounded _human_ , releasing Camilla’s nipple so she could bite her lower lip and try to keep back even _more_ embarrassing noises from slipping out.

“That won’t do, darling.” Camilla’s other hand, which had just been resting on the back of her head, gripped her hair tightly and tilted her head back. Nadia gasped. “I want to hear all of the delicious noises you’re making— you wouldn’t try to deny me that, would you?”

“Camillaaaaa…”

God, was she _really_ already this close to cumming? Her stomach fluttered and her leg muscles twitched as she felt the heat building in her groin, pushing her closer and closer to her peak…

“That’s it, darling… Just let go…”

“Ah—!”

Camilla scissored her fingers _just so_ , and Nadia arched her back with a flexibility she didn’t even know she _had_ as she came so hard her muscles seized up, her vision going completely white.

When she came back to herself, her entire body felt like jelly. She was one hundred percent sure she wouldn’t be able to walk, judging by how hard her legs were shaking, and she shivered as the cool air met her sweaty and overheated skin.

“There, there. That feels better, now doesn’t it?”

Nadia whined and nuzzled closer to Camilla’s stomach. Camilla chuckled as she shimmied her costume back into place.

“You should get some rest now.” Camilla carefully eased Nadia out of her lap and, with what definitely felt like ease of practice, managed to wrangle her into bed and under the covers. She even finished stripping her out of her clothes and cleaned her up as best she could with what she had at hand, and leaned in to press an endearingly chaste kiss to her forehead. “

“W-wait,” Nadia said, grabbing Camilla’s wrist. “Don’t you want me to…”

“I want you to get your rest, feel better, and be nice and rejuvenated to come see me in the spring festival.” Camilla smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have plenty of my special medicine so you don’t have to worry about anything. And afterwards…”

Camilla walked towards her door, and Nadia couldn’t take her eyes off of that adorable little tail— and the delicious ass it was attached to, of course.

“Well, if you want to reward me for my no doubt spectacular performance in the festival tournament… I certainly wouldn’t say no. In fact, I would fight extra hard just to get that special reward from you.”

Nadia blinked, the thought of being on the sidelines and watching Camilla fight in _that_ outfit being enough to make her brain temporarily short circuit— and then she frantically nodded, not trusting herself to not say something _incredibly_ stupid if she actually opened her mouth and _words_ came out.

“Then it’s settled. You get some rest, and I’ll see you at the festival, hm?”

Camilla wiggled her hips teasingly as she disappeared out the door—

And Nadia decided that, allergies or no allergies, the spring festival was her new favourite holiday.


End file.
